Café Cubano
by Caramelchan
Summary: Calleigh ends up pregnant after spending a drunken night with Eric :O
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: own nothing. Lyrics by U2, City of Blinding Lights. Characters by Donahue. (grrrr) Storyline by me. Yay, I do own something!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Calleigh was in the break room, the current case file open on her lap and a sandwich on a plate on the arm of the sofa. Her eyes were scanning the file as she sipped her coffee. It was Eric's café cubano, her favourite. She knew he wouldn't mind her taking it. As it was her.

"Calleigh?" Eric came in to the break room and spoke in a tone of mock annoyance. "Have you been stealing my café cubano again?"

"Me? I would never!" Calleigh lied, without even looking up.

He pulled her cup out of her hand and tasted it.

"You have!" He lifted the mug so it was just out of Calleigh's reach.

"Eric! That's not fair!" she whined as she stood on tip-toes to try and get it back.

"True," he agreed, "But it's my coffee."

"I'll get you some more! Give me my drink!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Only if I can have my coffee back," Calleigh pouted.

"_Why does she have to do that? She looks just too cute when she does!"_ Eric thought.

"Calleigh, can I take you out for a drink tonight?"

Calleigh was surprised by the question and answered without thinking.

"OK."

"Great!" said Eric as he handed back her mug. "Enjoy your coffee!"

He left and Calleigh returned to the case file, but now had more on her mind than work.

Although Calleigh and Eric were both supposed to finish work at seven, it was nearly midnight before either of them were ready to leave. They had both been given last minute tasks that led on to something else, that meant they were still in the department past eleven.

Eric stumbled into the break room and crashed on the sofa, asleep immediately. Calleigh arrived ten minutes later to find him snoring. She laughed and decided not to wake him. She carefully walked around him to get to her locker without waking him.

She had her back to him when he spoke.

"You don't think you are going home without having that drink first do you?"

Calleigh nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Eric! I thought you were asleep!"

"Sorry. Do you still want that drink or are you too tired?"

"To tell the truth Eric, I am too tired."

Eric looked disappointed.

"We could go out another night."

"Yeah." Calleigh nodded. Eric lay back on the sofa and looked as if he were going to sleep again.

"Um, Eric? Do you want to come to my house? I'm sure my couch is comfier than that one…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You live an hour away and my house is only ten minutes."

"Well… ok. Your couch _is _comfier than this one."

As soon as they arrived at Calleigh's apartment, her southern hospitality started shining.

"Can I get you anything? A drink? I could cook you something if you-"

"A drink will be fine."

"What kind? I've got wine, beer, or you could have coffee?"

"Wine would be lovely, thank you."

Calleigh sat down in her living room with two glasses of wine, one of which she passed to Eric.

By now it was past midnight.

Neither Calleigh nor Eric knew what to say. Looking for something to break the silence, Calleigh pressed the large button marked "ON" on her stereo and some music by U2 drifted into the room.

_And I miss you when you're not around  
I'm getting ready to leave the ground_

Eric grinned. "I didn't think of you as a U2 girl."

"I'm not," Calleigh replied. "It's the radio. But it's a good song though."

"Yeah."

_Oh you look so beautiful tonight  
Oh you look so beautiful tonight  
Oh you look so beautiful tonight_

Eric turned to Calleigh.

"It's quite appropriate too…" said Eric.

Calleigh smirked. "D'ya think?"

"I do actually."

"Well…thank you."

Calleigh leant back on the sofa and stared into her glass.

They sat and talked for another hour or so and kept on drinking the whole time. By half one in the morning, they were pretty drunk.

"Calleigh lets dance!"

"No, let's go to bed. I'm tired and so are you."

Eric followed her to her room.

"Oh no you don't mishter," she slurred.

She was very drunk, yet still had a little sense. A little.

Eric, however, had no sense whatsoever. He pulled Calleigh close and kissed her lips. Actually, he was so drunk, he missed and kissed her nose, but Calleigh got the hint. She kissed back and within minutes, they were under the bed sheets, half naked.

* * *

**_I'll leave that to your imagination!_**

**_CalleighDelko xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

Eric had been lying awake for over an hour.

He was trying to remember what had happened last night.

It would have been easier if he didn't have a really bad headache.

He could get some aspirin, but that would involve getting up.

Getting up would involve waking Calleigh, who was asleep on his chest.

Eric was dreading having to wake Calleigh.

Partly because he was enjoying the moment so much, partly because she would probably fly off the handle and kill him, or run away from Miami so he would never see her again, No, she wouldn't run away. Whether or not she would murder him was a different matter…

He looked down at Calleigh, who was still asleep.

Her cold hands were either side of her head, flat on his chest. Whenever she moved, ever so slightly, Eric shivered.

Every time she breathed, a lock of blonde hair was blown away from her face and Eric saw the expression of peace that she was wearing.

It took ever ounce of self control Eric had to stop himself from kissing her.

Everything that had happened last night was a blur, but Eric felt sure he and Calleigh had slept together. Not that it was a bad thing. Eric had been attracted to Calleigh for a while, longer than he cared to admit. She was a good friend to him, trusting and understanding, despite Eric's faults. And she was beautiful. She had an amazing body and a pretty face… of course Eric was attracted to her.

But there was no way she would admit to feeling the same way.

She was just…Calleigh. There was no way Eric could change her, and frankly, he couldn't care less. Why would he want to change her? She was smart, funny, beautiful…

…And waking up.

Eric noticed her stirring and placed a hand gently on her back, hoping it might send her back to sleep again and give Eric a few moments more to decide what he was going to tell her.

What could he tell her?

He was just contemplating his next move when Calleigh groaned.

She lifted her head slightly and glanced around, slightly confused. Then her eyes connected with Eric's and her expression changed from confusion to worry.

"Eric?" she whispered. "Last night…? Do you remember, you know, if we..?"

"I don't really remember. I think so…"

"Me two."

Eric was glad to see that she wasn't angry. Or not angry enough to show it.

"I'm getting a shower OK?" she asked. "There is bread, so you could make toast for yourself, but I don't have much else in. Sorry."

"Don't worry. As long as you have coffee, I'll be fine!" Eric said, but she had already gone into her bathroom.

He heaved himself out of bed and slumped off towards Calleigh's kitchen.

Calleigh turned the water on and put her aching head under the waterfall that flowed from the showerhead. She let the water run over her closed eyelids as she rested her head against the wall. "How could I have been so stupid?" she whispered, her voice lost under the sound of the shower. She was confused and her head still ached from the amount of alcohol she had drunk the night before. Standing under the shower helped though. Her head started to clear and she was getting a slightly better memory of what had happened the previous day. Then the realisation of what must have happened, hit her.

"Oh my god…" she whispered.

She stood, stunned for a moment.

"No," she told herself. "Eric isn't like that. He wouldn't… He doesn't…"

She shut off the shower, stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel.

Without the shower, she could hear Eric moving around easily.

As she pulled on a pair of jeans, she wondered if anything would ever be the same between them again. They both knew that they couldn't have a relationship because of work. Calleigh hoped that despite what had happened the previous day could be forgotten and they could go back to being best friends again. She sighed.

She knew that there was no way that it could just be swept under the rug and forgotten.

They had both enjoyed it too much.

Calleigh found Eric in her kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate of toast and marmalade on the counter next to him.

He pushed the plate of toast towards her.

"This is for you."

"Oh! You made me breakfast!"

He shrugged. "It's your bread."

"Thank you anyway."

"It was nothing."

Without realising it, Eric and Calleigh had ended up standing very close together, staring into each-other's eyes.

Calleigh felt Eric's hand on her hips and her reflexes kicked in.

She stepped back as if Eric were holding red-hot iron against her skin and leant against the kitchen cabinet on the far side of the kitchen, facing away from Eric.

"Calleigh? What's wrong?"

Hearing his voice brought tears to her eyes, which she tried to blink away.

She didn't get rid of the quick enough, because Eric was suddenly by her side. He was rubbing her back in a comforting way, trying to ease the pain she was feeling. He wasn't quite sure why she was crying, but had a good feeling.

She pushed his hand away and put distance between herself and Eric once again.

"Eric, we can't do this."

"Calleigh, I know you want this and I do as well."

"I know."

"Why not then?"

"Work," she said simply.

Eric didn't answer, so Calleigh continued.

"I know we both really want this and I just wish that we could make it work, but we can't. It would take a massive thing to change that."

"I know. I'm sorry. For last night."

"So am I. Eric, please say we can just forget this and go back to being friends?"

He laughed. "Of course."

He pulled her into a tight hug and this time, she let him, but little did she know that the "massive thing" that was the only thing that could change anything for them, had already started happening.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about this chapter.**_ **_It's very short! My muses have ran away!

* * *

_**

A few weeks later, things were still slightly uneasy between Calleigh and Eric. They had been avoiding each other, but no one had noticed that anything was wrong. Well, that's what they thought. Alexx, Speed and Horatio had all noticed that they were acting strangely.

Calleigh had made sure that she and Eric were working different cases, which was very odd.

Normally they always wanted to work together.

One of them would leave the room when the other entered.

They didn't see eye to eye.

Nearly a month after Eric and Calleigh's drunken night, they had to work a case together.

They were driving to the crime scene, making small talk, when Eric suddenly sprang the question on Calleigh.

"Calleigh? Are you going to be OK working with me?"

Calleigh didn't look away from the road ahead of her.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just you seem to have been avoiding me and…" Eric trailed off.

"I've not been avoiding you. I just have a lot on my mind OK?"

They sat in silence for a few more moments.

Calleigh hated the silence. It forced her to dwell on what had happened that morning.

----- FLASHBACK -----

_Calleigh washed her hands and sat down on the side of the bath and started counting the seconds._

…_1…2…3…4…5…_

_The pregnancy test was on the shelf above the sink._

_Calleigh was waiting for the results._

…_13…14…15…16…17…_

"_Please be negative. Please say I've just had a stomach infection or something…"_

…_36…37…38…39…40…_

_The ninety seconds it took for the test to show results were becoming the longest ninety seconds of Calleigh's life._

…_61…62…63…64…65…_

_She swayed gently on the side of the bath. She was nervous._

…_72…73…74…75…76_

_Only ten more seconds…._

…_86…87…88…89…90._

_Calleigh stood up and picked up the test without looking at it._

_She held it in her palm and sat down on the bath again._

_She had spent the last minute and a half waiting impatiently for the results, but now that it was finished, she couldn't bring herself to look at it._

_Calleigh took a deep breath and opened her palm._

"_Oh my god…" she whispered._

----- END FLASHBACK -----

"Calleigh? Calleigh!" Eric was almost shouting to get her attention.

"Sorry, what?"

"You missed the turn." Eric frowned. Calleigh didn't normally switch off.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

She made a quick u-turn and took the right road.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Calleigh had almost blurted out what was really wrong with her, but stopped herself just in time.

She wasn't ready to tell Eric that she was carrying his child.


	4. Chapter 4

_I dedicate this chapter to Dayna... she wanted me to write it and it's her birthday! Happy Birthday! _

**useyourimaginationthepagebreakbuttonisbrokenuseyourimaginationthepagebreakbuttonisbrokenyougetitcozimnotwritingitagain**

As the crime scene they had been heading to that morning hadn't involved a shooting, Calleigh was taking an unwelcome break from the ballistics lab.

She was in Trace with her nose down a microscope when Eric found her.

"Hey Calleigh? Got a DNA match on the semen we found at the scene."

"Great," said Calleigh, lifting her head from the microscope lens. "Are they local?"

"Yup," replied Eric with a grin. "The name's Nick Williams, lives about fifteen minutes away. You got anything interesting there?"

"I'm not sure… It looks like sand or something. I'm not so good at this stuff, take a look. "

A few seconds later: "Yeah, that's sand. Good guess. It's just plain sand."

"Okay, shall we go and pay Mr Williams a visit?"

Calleigh left to pick up their flight-case-style crime scene kits as Eric left to start up one of the Hummers. As much as he tried to ignore it, thoughts about what had happened that morning kept forcing their way into his head.

_She's not normally as distant as she was this morning… maybe something's up…_

_Oh pull yourself together Delko! She only missed a turn! It's nothing! Maybe it's that time of the month for her. Perhaps it's the hormones._

_To give Calleigh some credit, she doesn't normally go off the wall because of something as small as hormones…_

Eric started the car and drove out of the garage to the front of the building where he had arranged to meet Calleigh.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before one of them swallowed their pride and asked the question that they had been dodging.

Calleigh swallowed.

"Eric," she said, breaking the silence. "Are we okay? I mean, since what happened."

Eric nodded with conviction he didn't feel.

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Are you sure?" Calleigh's eyebrows lifted. "Because I can't help feeling that we haven't got back what we had before."

Eric contemplated what she said. "You're right Calleigh. And I miss it. I miss how we used to be."

"I miss it too."

They sighed and the car was silent as Eric drove the final few miles to their destination.

--------------------

"Nick Williams?" Calleigh asked curtly as the door opened, showing a large man, wearing a dirty vest top and shorts. He smelt slightly of alcohol and had shadowy stubble around his chin.

_Hangover,_ Calleigh thought, knowingly.

He nodded and grunted.

"Mr Williams, we have reason to believe that you were at the scene of a murder, while the crime took place."

Mr Williams suddenly stood up straighter and his expression sobered quickly.

"What? I was never at no crime scene!"

"Well how do you explain your DNA being found in a building site, next to a dead girl?"

Calleigh's face was a picture of innocence; a totally neutral expression, but her tone was accusing.

Mr Williams glared down at her, fury beginning to burn in his eyes.

"I work on a building site."

Calleigh had not wanted to go down the route she was going to have to take, but Mr Williams' manner had forced her.

"Sir, we found your semen on the body of a girl who was raped repeatedly and then murdered."

While the look of horror passed over Mr Williams' face, Calleigh opened the case file and flicked to the autopsy photo of the so far, unidentified girl.

The two CSIs nodded to each other before Calleigh lifted the photo in front of the shocked man.

"Do you know this girl?"

Horror quickly became fear and anger when he saw the photo. Breathing became laboured and he clutched at his chest.

"That's… that's my daughter!"

Eric looked at Calleigh, who looked back, totally flummoxed. Neither of them had been expecting this.

Calleigh decided that she should speak.

"Sir? I think you-"

"You think? You think? You accused me of murdering my own daughter, you bitch!"

He pushed Calleigh hard away from him, into a metal fence that ran along his path.

Eric's gun was trained on Mr Williams in less than a second.

Eric made the arrest while Calleigh stood up and brushed herself down. Only when Mr Williams was arrested for assaulting an officer did Eric decide it was safe to leave him.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. He, ironically, put his hand on Calleigh's stomach where she had hit the fence.

"I'm fine," she replied, succeeding to rid all snappishness from her voice.

--------------------

Back at the lab, Mr Williams was interrogated. Eric took the lead rather than Calleigh, but she stayed in the room and tried to outstare the suspect.

But when, after nearly two hours of one way conversation (Eric just asking questions), they had got nowhere, they decided to give in.

In the observation room, next to the interrogation room, they watched Nick Williams sit alone. Mostly he was still; not even a fidget.

"This is useless Calleigh. Let's go back to the evidence again."

Eric made to leave, but Calleigh stayed, staring unmoving at the glass.

"Calleigh?"

"You go. There's something I have to do here first."

Eric shrugged and shut the door behind him. Calleigh took a deep breath before heading back into the interrogation room.

His eyes were on her immediately.

"I'm not saying any more until I get my lawyer," he told her for the fifth time that hour.

"I know," she replied. "But now isn't the time to speak. It's time to listen."

Calleigh glanced around, as if to make sure there was no-one else in the room, before telling him what she wanted him to here.

"I am pregnant. I'm about a month in and today, when you pushed me, I hit that fence against my stomach. Against my baby."

Calleigh's tone hardened.

"You could have killed my baby today. If I have a miscarriage, then I hold you responsible for the murder of my child. Are we clear?"

There was no answer.

"I said," Calleigh whispered icily. "Are we clear?"

He suddenly felt intimidated by the woman standing before him while her fury filled the room, so he nodded, quickly and tentatively.

Satisfied, Calleigh left the room and walked right into Eric, who was standing in the observation room.

The look on his face told Calleigh that he had been listening the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay haha this has taken me forever to update and this chapter really really sucks but hey, it's the best I can do. I do have a good reason for the long delay hah! I'm not so into writing my CSIMiami because I'm thinking about writing NCIS and I cant write NCIS becaues I'm not done with Miami and I'm not done with Miami because I'm thinking about NCIS, which I'm not writing for because I'm not done with Miami. Phew. _

_Okay, now, on with the chapter I think hah._

_

* * *

_"Is it mine?" Eric asked with uncharacteristic coldness in his voice. 

Calleigh just nodded, keeping her eyes at the floor.

"Anyone else know?"

This time Calleigh shook her head.

"You, me and him."

She nodded her head to the window into the interrogation room.

There was a stagnant pause in which Eric looked at Calleigh and Calleigh looked at the floor.

"We need to talk about this later, okay?"

Calleigh nodded in agreement. "After work, we can… talk."

She had been about to say _we can have a drink,_ but then she remembered how the whole mess they were in had began and decided against a drink.

--------------------

Somehow, they managed to avoid each other and any awkward moments until near the end of the day when Calleigh was packing the evidence she had into a box, ready for storage.

Eric came into the room, just as Calleigh was about to lift the box and carry it out, and she greeted him brightly.

"Oh hey Eric. Just let me get rid of this and then I'm ready… Eric!"

Calleigh's tone switched in a second as the box was prised from her hands.

Eric gave her a look that said _"how could you be so stupid?", _before he left and headed to the evidence storage locker.

Calleigh was fuming when Eric met up with her a few minutes later.

"Eric! I'm one month pregnant, not eight! I can lift a box of evidence!"

Eric didn't say anything and didn't meet Calleigh's eye.

They walked in silence out of the department into the privacy of Eric's car. Eric stared out of the windscreen, not looking at Calleigh in the passenger seat as he talked.

"How long have you known?"

"This morning," Calleigh replied, also looking forward.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked, almost fearing the answer.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

There was another pause.

"Were you even going to tell me?"

Calleigh turned to face Eric indignantly, shocked that he suggest such a thing.

"How could I not tell you? You're my best friend! I'd tell you anything! What, you think I'd go and have an abortion or something without telling you? I couldn't do that… I know that you are against them anyway."

She sat back in the seat and added, as an afterthought:

"And I'd have trouble hiding it at nine months if I didn't tell you."

Eric noticed that Calleigh had been subconsciously holding her hand against her stomach, protectively. He leaned over the middle of the car and took her hand.

"What am I going to tell Horatio?" Calleigh cried suddenly. "He'll kill me for sleeping with you!"

Eric chuckled a little before leaning in a little closer. Calleigh turned her face to him and bit her lip. For some reason the sudden closeness made her nervous.

Calleigh's lips, so inviting they looked and so soft, Eric was almost sweating with the effort of not closing the last inch between them. Her sweet breath tickled his cheeks and he momentarily closed his eyes. He felt something soft and warm brush his lips so lightly that it almost wasn't there at all. When he opened his eyes, Calleigh's face was a hair's breadth away from his, with her eyes closed and her expression one of total release. Eric, seeing this, took Calleigh's face gently in his hands, hoping that she wouldn't pull away.

She did.

"Eric," she said, so quietly it was almost a whisper. "We can't do this."

Holding eye contact with Eric, Calleigh got over the car. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Eric was watching her leave.

"Dammit!" she muttered as she threw herself into her car. She couldn't help wonder why she'd stopped herself from taking the previous moment further. She had started it, so she obviously wanted it, and Eric wanted it too.

Or maybe Eric had started it…

With a shake of the head, Calleigh started the car. She couldn't, and didn't really want to remember what had just happened.

_What's done is done_, she thought.

-------------------

Eric was at a loss. Calleigh had scared herself and then ran to find somewhere to hide. He felt cold inside, thinking that it was his actions that had driven her away, into her fort where no one else could enter. The place that she always retreated to when she didn't want help; usually these were the times that she needed help most of all.

Should he follow Calleigh, he wondered as he watched her car in the rear-view mirror, or should he give her the space that she clearly wanted?

--------------------

Calleigh stumbled through the door to her apartment and almost fell into the bathroom. She crouched over the toilet bowl, retching and coughing up everything she had eaten that day: a sandwich; a bowl of cereal; a digestive biscuit she'd eaten with a cup of coffee…

When she looked down at it, the small pile of half digested mush that slid slowly down the white porcelain, it didn't look like that much. She knew that she'd lost weight since her night with Eric because she'd hardly been eating. That day had been one of the days she'd eaten most in the last month.

When the nausea passed, Calleigh stood shakily and started to rummage around in her cupboard for something to settle her stomach.

"Damn morning sickness," she muttered as she searched. "Why can't it just happen in the morning?"

After dry-swallowing a couple of pills, she made her way into the bedroom to change into some comfy clothes, before heading to the lounge, ready to sit and watch mindless television for a couple of hours before it was an acceptable time to sleep.

That was all she had done for the last week or so. Sleep, work and watch television.

Every few minutes, she caught a glimpse of the phone out of the corner of her eye. It seemed to be calling her, telling her to contact Eric.

But she couldn't do it.

For hours, she fought with the phone, arguing that she didn't need to call Eric; that she could cope.

She went to bed at around nine in the evening, pulling down the blinds to block out the last of the Miami sunset.


End file.
